


In the Name of

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after mankind has defeated the Titans, Jean speaks to Marco on high about his new life with Mikasa, including his two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting to catch up with the stuff I missed during finals and Portcon.
> 
> I'm kind of a big fan of the happy ending for SnK, like, everyone lives and everyone is happy with their life either by the sea or back inside the walls. I mean, Jean and Mikasa have done other things during their army days, but there's no need for wars now because all the titans are gone. I don't know, I just don't want anyone else I love to die.
> 
> A few of the things Jean says in here may or may not be foreshadowing some drabbles that already happened chronologically?
> 
> This is for prompt 329: "In the Name of". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

Mikasa and I have kids now, Marco. Two of them. Our son is seven now. He has his mother’s hair and my eyes, but he’s impossible. The boy is stubborn as a bull. He doesn’t listen to a word either of us says and thinks he knows what’s good for him. I guess it runs in the family, huh? You know, you’ve got to have the patience of a saint or something to put up with me all those years.

Our daughter is five. She’s really the opposite of her brother. She got my light hair and blue eyes from… somewhere. She’s quiet as a mouse and always listens to us. Her obedience worries me, though. It’s like she can’t think for herself. Or I may be overthinking it, I don’t know. 

Parenting is strange and I’m really trying my hardest not to mess up. I want my kids to remember me as a good father and I try my best to be patient and kind like you were to me. That’s why I think I grew up the best. It wasn’t the punishments that helped me learn from my mistakes, it was just having someone there to talk to and understand me. I want to be that for my kids, even if I won’t always understand their problems I just… I want to be good for them. This new world is strange and it’s going to be very different from when we grew up, surrounded by walls.

We named our daughter Kairi. It’s an old family name of Mikasa’s that had lodged itself in her memory. I think it suits her very well. It’s a strong name but still very pretty, like her mother and like the woman I’d like to see her become. I don’t want her to be dependant on other people her entire life, because I know one day we’re not going to be here and she’ll have to live on her own.

But my son… We named him after you, Marco. I told you there’d be a Marco Kirschstein someday. It just… it didn’t happen the way we thought it would. He’s probably going to hear stories of you and everything you’d done for me for the rest of his life. I would’ve loved to have you here. You’d probably be a better father than I am. But.. I’m trying my best. I hope our son can live up to his namesake. Just like I want to.


End file.
